Sleepover of Hell
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Shinji's parents are out of Kisaragi for the entire month. What does Richie conclude? A sleepover with boys and girls! Shinji/Rui to an extent


**Sleepover of Hell**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain. Richie and Hanako is mine though.**

**Summary: Shinji's parents are out of Kisaragi for the entire month. What does Richie conclude? A sleepover with boys and girls!**

**Pairing: Shinji/Rui and hinted Akira/Atsuki/Hibiki**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Rated: T (teen)**

**Warning: Unintentional OOC, swearing and crude humor**

**Oh. This came up when I was thinking of a sleepover. What if boys and girls could have a sleepover without anyone getting horny? Hmm....this is how it's going to be. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What? Tell me again Shinji, please!"

Shinji Naruse sighed as his friend Richie Alberd asked him the same question again. That question was if his parents were going to be away for a while.

"Yes Richie. Instead of two weeks, it's going to be for an entire month."

The pink haired girl grinned. "Really now?"

"Hey...what were you planning?"

An evil smile escaped her lips. "You'll see...HEY GIRLS!"

Shinji felt like he should have kept quiet about him being alone in the house for a month. Richie was going to take advantage of it.

* * *

Sure enough, after school Richie invited the whole group to his place. It was bad enough that she was coming to his place whether or not he said yes or no but it was worse that she brought all her female friends which included the violent Rui Yamase and her partner in crime Mika Nozaki. Yayoi Kamishiro wasn't that bad though so Shinji could tolerate her.

It would have been a female harem...but the guys tagged along as well. Not like that it was a bad thing. With them around, things should go much smoother. Especially if Atsuki Saijo was part of the group.

Shinji had no idea that with or without the silver haired teen, hell would ensure.

"So why are we here?" Ryo Unami asked quite annoyed that he wouldn't be able to read all day.

"We're having a sleepover!" Richie declared.

"You mean slumber party...right?" Yayoi asked quite unsure she wanted to go into Shinji's house now because she feared she'd see something she didn't want to see.

"Isn't that a little too childish?" Akira Mido asked. He didn't want to come in the first place but it was either be here or tolerate his father's yelling (because he was supposed to help him out with the customers yesterday).

Shinji turned to Richie. "It's not a sleepover. You guys are leaving after a few hours!"

"That's no fun!" Mika complained. "I requested time off for this sleepover!"

"-red vein- It's not a sleepover, and even if it was, why aren't you embarrassed?!"

"What's there to be embarrassed about?"

"Guys and girls together! Isn't that-"

The four girls grinned as they pushed Akira and Hibiki Kiryu away from Atsuki and clung to him. The telepath was confused until they revealed their intention for bringing him along.

"He'll save us if any of you guys try to rape us."

Atsuki frowned. Then again, he was always frowning about something. "I don't like this idea..."

"I don't like it either..." Shinji mumbled as he was forced to allow his friends in.

* * *

The first thing Mika did when she entered the house was complain about how hungry she was. The hacker was glad Akira was with them. He would whip up something in his kitchen. Shinji made sure to stock up the previous day because his parents didn't bother buying him food before they left the previous week.

"There's plenty of snacks in the kitchen if you want anything," Shinji told her. "Just don't take my potato chips."

"What? You're so stingy Shinji!"

"-red vein- Me stingy? You're the one who barged into my house and demand food! What am, your servant?"

"This is your house." Hibiki told him. "I think it would be wise not to make them angry and refuse to give them what they want."

"WHAT?...That's lame..."

Atsuki smiled faintly at the purple haired teen. "It's okay. I'll help you out in the kitchen."

"I-I'll help out too!" Akira declared.

"I guess I should help..." Hibiki mumbled.

"I want to help to," Yayoi said.

Shinji let out a exasperated sigh. "I don't need that many people. I only need Saijo. Everyone else, just stay in the living room."

* * *

Shinji wished he asked Akira to help him cook instead of Atsuki. He assumed Atsuki was a good cook because he lived alone.

Atsuki admitted that he wasn't a good cook though hence he always goes out to buy food or by chance, someone else will pay for him. The fact was, Atsuki was somewhat rich if he could go out every day.

What's worse is that Mika followed them to the kitchen along with Richie. The pink haired girl didn't listen to Shinji and took his potato chip bag.

"Hey Shinji, I'll take a potato chip...AND EAT!"

And that's what she did as she walked out of the kitchen. Atsuki stared at Mika and asked, "What is she talking about?"

"She's obsessed with justice," was all the journalist told him as she faced the purple haired teen. "So what are you going to make?"

"I'll make whatever. Now if you want the food made faster, you'll going to have to cut the carrots."

"Why do I have to do it?"

Shinji pulled Mika in a section of his kitchen and whispered in her ear why she had to do it. She turned to Atsuki and then back at the hacker.

"...Fine..."

Mika pushed Atsuki out of the way. The cutting board was already out along with the carrots. The telepath didn't get a chance to use the knife as Mika started cutting the carrots at a fast pace.

"Mika, you're going too fast," Atsuki told her.

"Shut up Mr. I Never Cooked before!"

"Ouch..."

Atsuki didn't stop warning Mika about how she was cutting too fast. Shinji noted that it was too fast for his liking as well and went over to tell her to slow down. Mika didn't listen...and that's when tragedy struck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What happened?" Atsuki asked her giving Shinji the 'I knew this was going to happen' look.

"I cut my pinkie off..." Mika cried as she pointed to something that looked like her pinkie.

The moment Shinji saw the object, he immediately screamed (along with Mika), everyone (except Hibiki) came rushing to the entrance of the kitchen pushing and shoving.

"Mika, what happened?" Akira asked in his overprotective tone.

The bluenette was crying now. "I cut my pinkie off!"

That caused total panic amongst the group. As everyone was screaming about calling the hospital, getting a bandage and getting tape to tape up the pinkie finger, Atsuki being the only calm and rational one searched through the carrots that Mika cut up and pulled out what appeared to be her pinkie. An unreadable expression appeared on his face.

"Is this what you're talking about Mika?"

The group got a closer look at the pinkie...it turned out to be tip of the carrot.

Mika sweatdropped. "Whoops. I got carried away."

Everyone minus Atsuki fell over anime style.

"Sorry for the false alarm..." she apologized.

"Maybe you'll let me cut the carrots next time," Atsuki joked as he ate the carrot tip.

* * *

Shinji kicked the silver haired teen and journalist out of the kitchen and just asked Akira and Yayoi to help out. That was what he should have done in the beginning.

Both were excellent cooks so Shinji decided to leave the kitchen.

In the living room, everyone was playing Egyptian and Rui was winning (of course). It was between Atsuki and her. Shinji thought he would be smart and slap in, but the minute he slapped his hand in the middle to claim the cards, Rui pounded on his hand.

"OWWWWW!" Shinji cried out as he took his out away from Rui's. "That hurt dammit!"

Hibiki turned to Shinji and smiled. "Now you know why she's winning."

"You tell me that now, but I wonder how Saijo manages to keep up with her."

"Let's just say..."

There was a sandwich in the middle and Atsuki slapped his hand down so fast that Rui didn't get a chance to pound his hand.

"He's really nibble when it comes to these games," Hibiki replied.

"But Rui is winning because she pounds everyone else' hand and Saijo would have been a victim if we didn't put our hands above his."

"Very slick indeed..." Richie mumbled as she continued eating the bag of potato chips.

Shinji sighed. At this rate, the game would take forever...or so everyone thought.

There seemed to be no end to the amount of cards thrown down. As soon as Atsuki noticed a pattern though, he was ready to slap, but before he had a chance to, a hand was already in the middle before he could slap. The two telepaths turned to see who was the one that was being a dick and was getting all the cards.

"They're mine now," Hibiki said with a laugh as he took practically the whole deck. That earned a punch in both cheeks by both telepaths. The cards literally flew out of his hand and everyone not in the game was trying to catch them all.

"Dinner's done!" Akira called as he told everyone to get their own food.

"Hey Shinji, what movies are there to watch here?" Mika asked.

"Uh..."

"Twilight-"

"FUCK NO!"

That was Atsuki. The sudden outburst scared everyone so that awful movie of sparkly vampires was out of their mind.

"Spider Man..."

"Next." Rui told her.

"RENT."

"I don't want to listen to music!" Mika complained.

"X-Men Trilogy."

"Done deal!" Akira declared.

"I'm with Akira!" Rui added.

Atsuki shrugged his shoulders not really caring what he was going to watch as long as it wasn't Twilight. Yayoi didn't mind one bit as she would be eating and sketching while eating. Ryo was reading so he didn't care. Richie was up for it. Shinji didn't mind watching all three movies again.

"But you have Left 4 Dead over there!" Hibiki whined as he pointed to the X Box 360 next to the huge widescreen TV.

"Maybe another time, but not now!" Shinji shouted as he took the X-Men Trilogy DVD box set from his shelf and inserted it into the DVD player.

_This is going to be interesting._ Shinji thought to himself.

* * *

After dinner and watching all three movies (six hours on the couch I see), Shinji was forced to get out the many mattresses he had for his friends. Mika commented on how he had too many but the hacker ignored her. Ironically, all the girls were sitting on one side and the guys on the other. Of course, only Atsuki was sitting with the girls and Richie with the guys.

"Shinji, when are you going to get off the computer and join us?" Rui questioned sounding quite irritated.

"I only invited Richie and the guys over!" Shinji shouted. "Why should I entertain you ladies?"

"Shinji, Shinji, that is not how you speak to a lady," Hibiki joked.

"Shut it Kiryu. You're not part of this!"

"I resent that."

"Do you want to die Shinji?!"

"-sweatdrop- Rui, please calm down," Yayoi told her.

"God, if we were such a hassle, why'd you even let us in?"

Shinji glared at the blonde. "You threatened me!"

"More importantly." Rui turned to Atsuki whose mattress was next to Yayoi. "Why are you on this side?"

Atsuki stared at her rather dumbfounded. "I thought I was allowed to decide wherever I was going to sleep."

"Well, think again Saijo! Switch places with Richie!"

"But..."

"Oh, it's okay Base," Richie told her with a laugh as she glomped Shinji. "This is the reason why I want to sleep on this side."

Hibiki smirked. "Oh that naughty girl."

Rui felt something burn in her chest as she saw her friend hug the hacker. She sighed as she sat back down.

"Base, you don't have to worry about Dawn humping you in the middle of the night. He's gay, remember?"

There were mixed reactions from Richie's statement. The girls were rather shocked. Shinji and Ryo had their jaws fall down literally. Akira's eyes almost came out of his socket. Hibiki started laughing uncontrollably. Atsuki was not pleased.

"Richie, could you please say that again, only a little bit louder?" He asked as he looked ready to get a weapon out and beat the crap out of the pink haired girl.

Richie continued to smile. "You're gay Dawn. You can't hide that."

"Take that back!"

"Atsuki-chan, you should have told us that you were gay. We would accept you if you were into chicks or dudes," Hibiki said with a laugh.

The silver haired teen glared daggers at the other telepath. "Kiryu..."

"Yes Atsuki-chan? Are you going to confess to me?"

The next thing that happened was clearly unexpected. Akira only blinked and he saw a pillow collide with Hibiki's face. The impact was so strong that the cyan haired teen fell over on his back. The material artist turned to Atsuki who was out of breathe just throwing the pillow at him.

"S-Saijo..." Ryo mumbled.

Atsuki realized what he did and could only say one thing.

"Oops..."

Hibiki recovered from the blow and he was not pleased. In fact the fake smile on his face was long gone.

"And Atsuki-chan can't take a joke..."

Atsuki quickly hid under his blanket when Hibiki threw his pillow at him. The cyan haired teen had terrible aim though and hit Yayoi who was in the middle of sketching something. When the pillow hit her dead on, she dropped her pencil and her sketch book. The whole room fell silent to see her expression. She was not happy.

"I was almost done with the portrait too..."

Her voice was all dark. She took her pillow and hurled it at Hibiki. For whatever reason, she missed and hit Ryo instead. The bluenette was in the middle of reading a book and once he was hit, his glasses fell off of him and he ended up losing his page because he didn't put a bookmark in it.

"..."

Ryo turned to the person who threw the pillow (he didn't think it was Yayoi) and glared at the silver haired teen.

"This means war..."

Ryo took the pillow and hit Atsuki in the face. Mika then stood up and declared. "PILLOW FIGHT!"

Shinji could only stare at the scene before him as pillows were being sent flying everywhere. Feathers were coming out of the pillow because some people threw harder than others. All the hacker could think of was the mess that was going to come afterwards.

SMACK!

Someone hit Shinji with a pillow.

"...-red vein-"

Shinji threw the pillow at the back of Rui's head. He always wanted to this to her and Mika. Rui thought Akira hit her and hit him really hard where it hurts. He was down for the count and eventually it later turned into a team battle where the girls and Atsuki were against the guys and Richie. During the whole thing, Hibiki decided to step on Akira's stomach to throw a pillow at Mika.

"Gah..."

The girls were teaming up. They were targeting poor Ryo who ended up being overwhelmed by the pillows. Shinji hit Rui again when she wasn't looking.

"Saijo, can you not hit your own teammate!" Rui shouted as she went over to punch him.

"It wasn't me! Why would I hit you?"

"...You have a point."

Both turn their attention to Shinji and threw their pillows his way. The hacker soon was on his mattress trying to protect himself from the blows. Hibiki and Richie were the only one left but the pink haired girl turned to Mika. Both smiled evilly as they both faced the cyan haired teen and hit him in the face.

"I'm on your team Richie!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm on the girl's team."

With that said, Hibiki had just lost the game and Atsuki did too soon after as his teammates turned on him. The guys learned from thing from this pillow fight. Never trust girls to remain by their side because they are all backstabbers.

* * *

Shortly after the pillow fight, everyone passed out on the mattress they chose. Rui couldn't sleep however, she was having so much fun that she wanted Mika at least to stay up so they could play pranks on the guys before they woke up.

The blonde tossed and turned trying to get to sleep but it was impossible. She saw one of the guys stand up and leave the room.

_Shinji?_ She asked herself as she got up and left the room as well.

* * *

Rui followed the purple haired teen outside his house. She watched as he walked slowly away from his house but stopped. He turned around and frowned.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked quite annoyed.

"I could say the same thing to you. What are you doing out here so late at night? It's 2:00 in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep," Shinji admitted. "After what happened tonight, you would think it would be easy to doze off after using all your energy on a stupid game like that."

"It wasn't stupid," Rui told him as she walked over and stood next to him. "You, me, Richie, heck even Saijo enjoyed it."

"Saijo huh? I didn't expect him to start the pillow fight."

Rui smiled. Atsuki was really closed off compared to the rest of them, so seeing him show some emotion was an improvement.

"It's only been a month since we've known him but he's changed," Rui commented.

"We all changed because of him," Shinji corrected. "If it weren't for him...I would be dead by now..."

Rui frowned. She didn't want to remember the few days Shinji was in critical condition. The doctors thought he would die but he miraculously came back from the dead. It was especially bad because the day Shinji was found was the day Mika went missing...and she was worried for them both.

"We'd all be dead if it weren't for Saijo," Rui said with a smile. "He really is an angel in disguise."

"More like a superhero," Shinji told her. "Angels don't wear black."

Rui giggled at the comment.

The two stood their in silence. Despite all the crimes dropping down drastically, it was still dangerous to be out this late at night. If a police officer caught them on the street this late at night, they'd get in trouble. It'd be worse if it was Rui's sister that caught them.

"It's kind of cold..." Rui mumbled as she started to shiver.

"Maybe it's because you're wearing pajamas," Shinji said with a smile.

"Oh yeah."

The two glanced at each other. One was about to say something but they heard a scream from Shinji's room. The two didn't need to know what was going on because they heard it all.

"Get away you pervert!"

"Atsuki-chan! That's rude. I was only trying to find comfort after the nightmare I had."

"WELL FIND COMFORT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"Shut up Saijo!"

"Mika, this doesn't concern you!"

"I just want to sleep!"

Rui and Shinji looked at each other and chuckled nervously to each other. You can see a huge sweatdrop behind them.

"Well, we might want to go in now. They'll wake up the neighbors and we'll get in trouble for staying up late," Rui told the hacker.

"That's fine by me, but I like it out here."

Rui had to agree with him. It was better to stay in front of Shinji's doorstep instead of going back to the room of chaos.

They chose the latter option and indeed someone called the emergency number saying how their was a disturbance. Let's just say Yui was not happy with Rui and her friends when they called her.

And the next day at school, Hanako Miyamase was not happy that she wasn't invited she went to mope in her emo corner when she heard of the amazing pillow fight of boys versus girls. Nothing Atsuki said or did could cheer her up. Poor girl...

* * *

**Me: Done with 4289 words.**

**Yohko: Wow...**

**Me: Yes, there are many of inside jokes. The Death Note potato chip thing. Atsuki eating the carrot that looked like a pinkie finger. The whole Gotta Catch Them All Pokemon joke. Reference to the Twilight Reviews fic (Atsuki is anti-Twilight). **

**Oh, I have done that in Egyptian. For those of you who don't know. It's one of those games where you go around the circle placing cards in the middle and only slap when there is a sandwich (two cards that are identical. Example is first card is a 10, second card is a 2 and the third card is a 10) or two of the same cards (two sevens, two sixes, etc.) If you don't slap on one of those two rules, you have to place three cards in the middle. Now there are dicks in the game where they either slap too hard or slap every time you put a card down. I have slapped and taken everyone's card one time only because I got yelled at by my upper classmen and my cards were taken because I didn't slap fast enough. That's why I do what Shinji does and make sure no one knows your there and then slap out of nowhere. **

**So you need speed and power if you want to win the game. LOL**

**The pillow fight, that just goes to say that girls rule. :D It was going to happen. I mean, I can picture the girls turning on Atsuki after they knocked out all the guys. Speaking of Atsuki, I feel sorry for him in this fic. **

**Li: You're the one whose making fun of him.**

**Me: I can't help it. He may be OOC but just imagine his expression especially when he ate the carrot. Anyway, that's it. Reviews and laughs are appreciated. I'm going to work on other one-shot fics...or rather play my new SHINY Persona 4 game. Ja ne! **

**Li:...She should be working on Fallen Angel-**

**Yohko: Or Broken Hearts, but that's okay.**

**Li: -_-**


End file.
